The Best Medicine
by Amicus Bonus
Summary: After Sam goes through a harsh night, who is present to comfort her?  Oneshot, Seddie.


**Okay, this is my first iCarly fic, as well as my first Seddie story….I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim any affiliation with the TV show, "iCarly."**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to ****o b v i o u s l y . s a r a h****, who helped me to edit this story, and has provided me with much inspiration so far during my time writing stories.**

It was raining hard in Seattle that night…not only from the sky, but also from the eyes of a certain blonde tomboy. Sam was running in the middle of the night, one o'clock AM to be exact, towards her best friend, Carly Shay's apartment in Bushwell Plaza. As she ran, her tears, which were falling freely and quickly, mixed with the cool raindrops that fell simultaneously from the sky.

Upon her arrival at Bushwell Plaza, Sam ran across the lobby (much to the dismay of the doorman, Lewbert) and to the elevator. She pressed the button that would lead her to the eighth floor hallway. Once the doors opened at the eighth floor, Sam stepped briskly out of the elevator, and walked quickly to Carly's front door. Knocking, she silently begged that Carly or Spencer would be awake, for she needed to talk to someone. She could not live this way any longer.

However, after knocking for three minutes straight, she slumped down the floor in defeat. Carly and her brother were very heavy sleepers, and once they fell asleep, the explosion of an atomic bomb wouldn't be able to wake them. Normally, under these circumstances, Sam would just pick the lock and let herself in to the apartment, but that night, she had no hairpins or other tools that could be used to pick the lock. So there she sat, in front of her best friend's door, drenched from the downpour in the area, and crying because of the events that occurred about a half hour earlier.

In her times of need, her best friend, Carly, always looked after her, and let her stay over at her apartment, but this night was unlike any other. This time, Sam had no way to get into Carly's house. Knocking could not wake Carly, nor her brother. However, she did manage to wake someone that night.

Across the hall, Freddie Benson was sound asleep in his bed, dreaming of frolicking in valleys made of CDs and USB flash drives, when he heard a loud pounding noise across the hall. Still groggy from having awoken moments before, Freddie walked over to his front door and looked out the peephole….the very same peephole which was used to spy on Carly when he was younger. However, that night he saw a different face outside his peephole, and that face looked more depressed than he had ever seen.

Hearing the clicking of a doorknob turning, Sam lifted her head immediately in response, only to be met with the figure of her good friend, Freddie Benson looking at her from the doorway just in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, Sam! What happened to you?" Freddie asked, shock laced in his voice. He saw various red marks displayed across her face, as well as the black throbbing of a shiner around her eye.

Sobbing, Sam replied, "Nothing you need to worry about, nub! Now, leave me alone!"

Disobeying her out of concern, Freddie walked over and sat down next to her.

"Sam, I'm one of your best friends, please tell me what's wrong," Freddie said calmly to the crying girl next to him.

Since she needed someone to talk to, and since Freddie was her friend (though she would not admit that to many), Sam decided to tell Freddie about that night's events.

"Can we go inside first?" Sam asked, her voice weakened by sobs.

Immediately, Freddie rose and helped her to stand up. Then, taking her hand, he led her inside quietly, so that they did not wake his mother, and took her to his room, where they could talk. Once there, Freddie sat Sam on his bed and sat next to her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Now, tell me what happened," Freddie demanded gently.

"Well, my mom has a horrible drinking problem. When I got home, I noticed that she was drunk and passed out on the couch, so I figured I'd leave her alone for a while," Sam started.

"Okay, what happened next?" Freddie asked, trying to persuade her to tell the whole story.

"I'm sorry Freddie, this is just so hard….I can't do it," Sam replied, beginning to cry again.

"Please Sam, I'm your best friend. You can trust me," Freddie told her.

"I know, Freddie….it's just…well, I've never told anyone about this before. I don't want to tell everyone! I need you to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE about this, especially Carly," Sam stated, sobbing between breaths again.

"I promise, now tell me….please….I want to help you," Freddie said sincerely.

"Okay, well, about an hour later, she woke up, and went to the refrigerator to down another beer. I tried to take it away from her, but she got so mad, that, in her drunken state, she broke the beer bottle across my face, giving me lots of cuts and a black eye. Then, she started to punch my stomach, which made me puke at her feet," Sam said, sobbing in between every other word.

Freddie could not believe what he was hearing.

"Then, after she beat me, she threw me out of the house with nothing and nowhere to go. Freddie, I just can't do this anymore…" Sam cried, tears now falling freely from her eyes.

Freddie was taken aback. He could not believe that Sam's mother would do such a thing to her own flesh and blood. He honestly did not know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think to do. Slowly, he put his arms around the trembling, crying girl, and embraced her in a tight hug. Sam, welcoming the warmth of his embrace, leaned closer into his body, needing to feel love more than ever. Freddie, pouring all his love into that embrace, whispered soothing words to Sam.

"Shh, Sam, it'll all be okay. I'm here, I'm protecting you now," Freddie said, trying his best to calm the poor girl.

Finally, after about twenty minutes in his warm, comfortable arms, Sam began to stop crying and sobbing altogether.

"Freddie, how can people be so abusive and mean?" Sam asked, still upset.

"I don't know, Sam," Freddie replied, "but anyone who would do that to you is a fool. You don't deserve to be hurt, especially after trying to help your mother."

"Thanks Freddie," Sam replied. "I just feel so unloved right now, like the whole world is against me."

"Sam, you know that people love you. I know that, deep down, your mother loves you. Carly and Spencer love you," Freddie told her.

He contemplated telling her his feelings toward her, but knew that doing so might create an awkward air about their interactions. So, he hesitated.

"I guess you're right…." Sam replied with reluctance in her voice.

Freddie saw that she was still upset, and managed to stir up enough courage to tell her his true feelings.

"Sam, you know I…..love you, too," Freddie said slowly, unsure of himself. Yet, seeing Sam's eyes sparkle with hope at his words, he found more confidence. And I'll love you as long as you are here on this earth, still breathing, and even after that. I will never stop loving you," Freddie confessed, pouring his heart out to her.

"You promise?" Sam asked, showing a small smile on her beautiful face.

"I promise," Freddie replied in all his sincerity, smiling back at Sam.

In the heat of the moment, their eyes stared into each other, and they saw each others' souls. Like magnets, their lips were drawn to each others', and they met in a sweet, chaste kiss, which sent fireworks through their bodies, and sparks to their hearts. After about five seconds, they broke apart.

Yet, Freddie knew she was still upset, so he opened his arms for her again, and she gladly rested in his embrace. Freddie, as before, poured all his love for this blonde beauty into the embrace. He did not need words to tell her what he wanted to say to her, for his hug and his protection said it all.

"_I love you, Sam. And always will for as long as we both shall live."_

Sam realized that night that, sometimes, hugs are better than any medicine created by human hands.

**Okay, that's the story! I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Pax Tecum,**

**Amicus Bonus**


End file.
